


The Dark Adventures of "Avatar: The Last Airbender"

by Master qwr (qwr), qwr



Series: The Explicit Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Branding, Brutality, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Firebending & Firebenders, Forced Feminization, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Heavy BDSM, Knifeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Other, Pain, Painplay, Pegging, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Spanking, Torture, Unlubed Anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwr/pseuds/Master%20qwr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwr/pseuds/qwr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicious, shameless, and unapologetic. In other words, not for the faint of heart. If you like S&m you will probably enjoy it though.</p><p>Zuko and Aang might hate each other, but it is getting a bit physical in other ways.</p><p>This is a multi-chapter fanfiction for Avatar: The Last Airbender. The chapters are in chronological order with the episodes in the show. Some changes to the story are made, but the basic plot is the same. Before each chapter I will write a warning for what is contained in the scene so people who are sensitive about certain fetishes can skip them rather than having to sift through content that does not interest them. This story is a much darker version of my other one and is focused on rape and heavy BDSM play. I hope you all enjoy. Comments, criticisms, and compliments are all welcome. SUGGESTIONS AND REQUESTS ARE EXTRA-WELCOME!<br/>Master QWR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zuko's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: All characters are my interpretation of those from Avatar: The Last Airbender and are entirely fictional. Due to the explicit nature of the story, all characters are assumed to be over the age of 18 and nothing is implied otherwise.
> 
> The first chapter of this work is actually the former chapter 4 from "The Hidden Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender". I decided to make this series because dark stuff feels sort of out of place in my other work. This series will likely have fewer chapters and will be focused on BDSM, rape, sounding, and other such sadistic things. The original, lighter work can be found by clicking on my name and navigating to "Works".
> 
> Funny note: My first chapter, by complete fluke, is exactly 1234 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang/Zuko

In this chapter: D&s, bondage, genital piercing, play piercing, male genital torture, rape, S&M, knifeplay, branding, burning, anal sex, urethral sounding

“I finally found the Avatar! I have been preparing for this match for most of my life,” Zuko proclaimed.

Meanwhile, Aang was with Katara, making his way back to the camp with his arm around her waist. Katara’s pants were beginning to freeze just as they reached the entrance of the village. All of the members of the village were gathered in front, blocking their path. Sokka stepped forward.

“I knew he was working for the firebenders! Why else would he set those flares off?” Sokka said.

“Sokka, it was an accident. The ship was booby-trapped and Aang saved my life,” Katara replied.

“Regardless, it is not safe to have him around the tribe and I want him banished."

Gran Gran stepped up. “Your brother is right; I think it best if he goes. And I need to have a few words with you afterwards,” she said, eyeing Katara’s pants with concern.

“Fine-if he goes, I am going with him!” Katara yelled.

“Katara, I don’t want to come between you and your people,” Aang said.

“Alright Aang, I guess this is goodbye.” Katara looked away, a tear forming in her eye.

Aang smiled. “It’s OK Katara, we will meet again.” He then walked away towards where Appa was resting in an ice formation. A few minutes later, Aang spotted a ship approaching over the horizon. He rushed back to the village as fast as he could manage, but not fast enough to beat the ship. As he neared the walls, Aang spotted Zuko and several warriors threatening the villagers. He quickly grabbed hold of an otter-seal and used it to trip Zuko. After a short bout of fighting, Aang surrendered for the sake of the tribe and was taken prisoner on the prince’s ship.

“I hope you are ready for some excitement,” Zuko told Aang with a smirk, then turned to his soldiers. “Make sure you give him the special treatment to loosen him up before I come to have my fun.” Zuko then turned to his uncle, Iroh, and ordered him to bring Aang’s staff to the Zuko’s chambers.

The guards then began to escort Aang down into the bowels of the ship. As they made their way to the prison cell, Aang exhaled powerfully, breaking free of the guards and knocking them over. I need to get my staff, Aang thought. He rushed quickly from room to room, searching desperately. Finally, he spotted it in a well-decorated chamber with two swords mounted above a bed. But as soon as Aang entered the room, Zuko grabbed him from behind, crushing in on Aang’s ribs.

“Let…go of me,” Aang gasped. He could feel Zuko’s penis begin to press against the back of his pants.

“Not so fast now; I can’t just let you escape. It would have been nice if the guards had loosened you up a bit, but I suppose I can handle that for them.” Zuko reached down and grabbed Aang’s balls, crushing them between his fingers. Aang cried out in pain and anger. Zuko’s penis was now fully erect beneath his armor. Suddenly, Zuko turned Aang around to face him and threw Aang against the wall. Zuko then proceeded to pull tight chains across Aang’s chest, trapping him, before pulling down Aang’s pants.

“Do your worst!” Aang screamed, moving enough air with his breath to stagger Zuko. Aang was furious, wanting nothing more than to break free and show him who was actually more sadistic.

“Oh, I will.” He reached to the right to grab an object out of the cabinet and Aang took the chance to spit in Zuko’s eye. Zuko twitched in annoyance, and then turned around, holding a long metal tube almost a full inch in diameter. “Well, Aang, I was going to use lube, but I don’t think you deserve it.”

Aang’s eyes opened wide. “What’s that f-“

Before Aang could finish his question, Zuko shoved the metal tube straight up Aang’s pale cock. The feeling was incredibly painful in a weird way and Aang could almost hear his urethra tearing from the friction. Blood began to drip out of the front of Aang’s penis, somehow finding a way around the metal pipe that was blocking the exit. The pain was so incredible that Aang almost passed out for lack of breath. The fury in Aang was rising rapidly and he felt as if he would snap the chains in half at any moment.

“That seemed to shut you up, didn’t it?” Zuko sneered, grabbing Aang’s throat and looking him dead in the eye. “Just a couple more things and I will leave you alone until we get back to my father.” Zuko turned away once more, this time to grab a large needle and two massive steel rings. Aang glared back at him and prayed that Zuko wouldn’t do what Aang thought he was going to do. “In order to ‘install’ these, we should probably get this bar out of the way,” Zuko stated menacingly. Aang squirmed as Zuko reached up and slowly ripped the bar in Aang’s penis all the way back out. With nothing impeding the flow, Aang’s penis began bleeding freely from within.

“Zuko, please stop,” Aang pleaded in desperation.

“Begging. I like that. It won’t do anything to stop me though.” Zuko grabbed Aang’s penis and slowly shoved the needle vertically through the left side of the head. He then proceeded to slide the ring through, locking it in place with a bead. Zuko repeated the technique for the right side, smiling the whole time. Aang found this procedure painful, but not nearly as bad as the insertion into his urethra had been. Seeing that Aang was not particularly fazed by the piercing, Zuko gave a hard punch to Aang’s scrotum and then proceeded to yank on the fresh piercings. Aang’s anger had reached a tipping point and he screamed in rage, breaking his chains and beating Zuko to the floor. Aang then picked of the needle and shoved it horizontally through the head of Zuko’s cock, causing Zuko to howl and shake in pain. It was not enough for Aang to just cause Zuko pain; he wanted something else. While Zuko was squirming on the floor in anguish, Aang quickly yanked down Zuko’s pants and shoved his throbbing cock all the way into Zuko’s ass as far as it would go. The sensation from the new piercings and the friction of Zuko’s rectum was so harsh that Aang ejaculated a mixture of semen and blood deep into Zuko.

The humiliation and the pain from Aang’s thrust sent Zuko into a blood-boiling rage. Seeing this, Aang grabbed his staff and ran as fast as he could out of the room, pulling his pants up as he went. Zuko grabbed his swords from above the bed and followed close behind, breathing fire to heat the swords until they showed a red color at the tip. As Zuko gradually caught up with Aang, he swung the red-hot sword and burned a deep slash into Aang’s buttock. Aang cried out in pain, but kept going. As he popped out of the hatch on the deck, Aang spotted Katara and Sokka riding on top of Appa as they came to his rescue. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka/Suki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a modified version of the one I just posted in my other story. It is much lighter than the preceding chapter, but I thought some of you might appreciate the D/s mechanic and the light S&M. A much more extreme chapter that takes place in the "Imprisoned" episode is in the works.

In this chapter: Humiliation, femdom/female worship, sissification/cross-dressing (obviously)

“We should be getting close to Kyoshi Island,” Aang said, pointing at the map.

The trio landed and then Aang proceeded to ride a giant koi fish before narrowly escaping a sea monster called the “Unagi”.  
The group started walking back along the beach. “That was too close,” said Sokka, “You should be more careful, Aang."

“Yeah, let’s get back to Appa.” As they began walking in Appa’s direction, a group of beautifully dressed female warriors lunged out of the forest in all directions. After a very short fight all members of Team Avatar were swiftly tied up and thrown to the ground. As Sokka was dragged along the sand, eyes covered by black cloth, he muttered to himself angrily about being defeated by girls. 

The group felt themselves being bound tightly to a pole. After several minutes, their black hoods were ripped off, exposing their eyes to the blinding afternoon light. “Who are you, and why are you here?” asked one of the girls. She wore beautiful white and red face-paint and was dressed in traditional Kyoshi female battle armor.

“I got taken down by a bunch of girls!” Sokka said. 

“These ‘girls’ will feed you to the Unagi,” said the girl who appeared to be the leader. 

Katara’s eyes opened in shock, but she tried to keep calm. “Don’t listen to Sokka, he’s an idiot sometimes.”

The girl smirked at Katara. “Well I guess he needs to be taught a lesson then. The other two can go, but you’re coming to dojo.” She quickly tied off Sokka’s hands with rope and then attached a black collar around his neck. His robe was in the way so she simply cut it off with her knife.

As the warrior dragged a now topless Sokka along the dirt, she explained his punishment. “The only rule that you must follow is that you will do what I say. You will address me only as Master Suki until your training is complete.”  
“Why should I listen to you?” Sokka said.

Suki pushed him to arm’s length and then wound up and slapped him across the face with enough force to cause Sokka to stumble and fall. She reached over and yanked him back up by the collar. “Because if you disobey me, there will be consequences.”  
They stared eye to eye for a moment, and then Sokka dropped his gaze. “Fine, I’ll do what you say.”

“You better.”

Finally they arrived at the dojo and Suki yanked him in. “First things first, you must wear the Kyoshi uniform.”

“But-“

“Get undressed!” Suki viciously slapped Sokka in the face three times, holding his collar so his cheek would take the full impact. 

Sokka nearly cried out in pain and his cheeks had taken on a bright red hue. “Yes Master Suki.” He knelt over and pulled off his pants, leaving his underwear in place. 

“I said get undressed. Halfway is not acceptable.” Suki pulled Sokka’s head up and slapped him again. This time Sokka cried out slightly. “Oh, now you’re already starting to act like a little girl. This is too easy.”

Sokka reluctantly pulled down his underwear, revealing his shriveled up cock that cowered in fear just like he did. Sokka gritted his teeth as Suki grabbed his cock and balls in her smooth, yet muscular hand. “With a penis that small you’re practically a girl anyway. Maybe you don’t even need this training.” Sokka almost lost his temper, but he held his tongue. Suki continued, “Here, put these on.” She handed Sokka a pair of bright pink panties. 

Sokka’s mouth dropped. “Master Suki, can I please wear my normal underwear?” 

“No, you may not. Don’t question me.” Suki firmly slapped Sokka right in the balls, causing him to collapse to the floor in pain. “Enough of this nonsense Sokka, you know that girls wear panties. Now put them on before I paddle you like the bad little girl you are.” At this point Sokka was shaking, tears forming in his eyes as he pulled the thin pink panties up around his tender balls. Suki threw him the rest of the uniform and then sat back and watched as Sokka put it on one piece at a time. 

By the time he was finished, Sokka was trembling in anger and shame. He arose and towered over Suki, glaring. “I have done what you said, Master Suki.”

Suki chuckled to herself. “Almost. Now it’s time for makeup.” She pulled out lipstick and various face paints. “Go sit in front of that mirror over there.”

Grudgingly, Sokka walked over and sat down on the wicker chair. He looked at himself in the mirror. Well, he thought, at least my face still looks manly. But he watched in horror as the makeup Suki was applying progressed, the sharp lines on his face smoothing out, his lips highlighted in a glossy red. By the time that Suki had finished, Sokka’s whole body looked feminine and girly and Sokka was about ready to lose his temper altogether.

Suki took a step back and admired her work. “My, aren’t you just a princess.”

That was it, Sokka couldn’t take it anymore. He leapt up and tried to shove Suki out of the way, but she just used his weight to hurl him to the ground. The warriors in the adjacent room had been practicing when they heard the ruckus and ran in to help. Sokka screamed and kicked as his hands and ankles were bound and he was thrown across Suki’s lap.

“Little girls shouldn’t hit! Now you’re really in for it.” With one swift pull she yanked Sokka’s pants down to his ankles. One of the other girls passed her a wooden hair brush, and then she went at Sokka’s butt with a fury. The hits flew down on him one after another. His butt turned pink, then red, and then scarlet. By the end of the vicious blows Sokka began to cry and plead for it to stop, the tears smearing the makeup on his face. Finally, it came to an end. 

Suki stood him up and glared at him. “Will you be a good little girl?”

“Y-yes, Master Suki.”


End file.
